Cosplays
by Leonor Dreakin
Summary: Recopilatorio de one-shots basados en distintos eventos en el Maid Latte. ¿Cómo reaccionaran Usui y Misaki según el evento de cada día? ¡Romance y humor en abundancia!
1. Entre dioses griegos

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**1. Entre dioses griegos**

Como siempre, Usui Takumi, alias "el alienígena pervertido del planeta feromonas" siguió a Misaki desde el colegio hasta el Maid Latte, como acostumbraba a hacer. En el café, decidió hacer de cliente ese día para poder admirar plenamente a Misaki, quien se había vestido de diosa griega siguiendo el cosplay de aquel día: "Dioses y mitología". Misaki había intentado vestirse de Atenea, la diosa griega de la guerra, pero todo el personal se había opuesto, Aoi basándose en el argumento de que Misaki debía esforzarse en ser más femenina y aquella era una buena ocasión para ello. Misaki había terminado vestida de Afrodita, la diosa griega del amor, a su gran y enorme pesar. La joven se puso una magnifica toga de delicados pliegues que le llegaba hasta las sandalias doradas. Con un cinturón de cuero que resaltaba la curva de su cintura y unas flores blancas en su pelo, recogido en una trenza, estaba tan bella como una rosa.

Cuando Misaki salió a acoger los clientes después de haberse vestido, Usui la estaba esperando en su mesa habitual. Tal y como se lo había imaginado. El pervertido la miró con una sonrisa burlona antes de llamarla:

- ¡Misa-chan!

- ¿Si, sensei?

- ¿Qué hay como comida relacionada con Afrodita?

- Como si no lo supieras –murmuró Misaki señalando con los ojos el menú que tenía Usui en las manos–. Disponemos actualmente de "Cupcakes de Cupido", "Pastel de Venus", "Cocktail de Afrodita", "Tarta de fresa y amor", "Bizcocho relleno de filtro de amor", "Ensalada de lechuga, corazones y pétalos de rosa", "Onigris de…

- Lo tomaré todo.

- ¿Es… estás seguro? –preguntó Misaki sorprendida, dado que el menú completo no era solo caro sino además una gran cantidad de comida–.

- Sí. Además viene escrito que hay un premio para quien se consiga comer todo. Pero no veo en el menú mi comida favorita…

- Puedo preguntar si necesario. ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Puedo comer la boca de mi maid favorita?

La cara de Misaki pasó a ser la del mismo Hades, el dios de los muertos. Se dio la vuelta sonrojada y fue a dar el pedido a las cocineras.

- Misa-chan, ¿quién ha sido el loco que ha pedido todo el menú?

- Eeeeeh… etto… mmmh… jejeje…

Misaki salió corriendo de la cocina, mientras que en el interior el veredicto de las dos cocineras fue claro:

- Sonrojos…

- Balbuceo…

- Usui-kun, seguro.

- ¿Quién sino?

Misaki continúo con su trabajo durante un rato, hasta que Usui la volvió a llamar.

- Dime que no, dime que no se ha… –murmuró Misaki acercándose como una condenada al rubio–.

- Me he comido todo, Misa-chan. ¿Cuál es el premio?

La gerente y el resto de maids se acercaron en una nube de vestidos de lino blanco al oír al rubio, tirando hojas y pétalos de flores por todas partes.

- ¡Felicidades Usui-kun! –gritó Satsuki tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña–. Acabas de ganar el siguiente premio: puedes competir con una de nuestras diosas en su campo. Le recuerdo que Erika es Diana, diosa de la caza; Honoka es Deméter, diosa del verano y del infierno; Subaru es Hera, diosa del matrimonio; Misaki es Afrodita, diosa del amor; Chizuru es…

- Cogeré a Misaki. Es mi Afrodita.

Misaki enrojeció mientras que la gerente se desmayaba y se ahogaba en un mar de flores moe.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

- Tieenes que haceeer preguntaaas sobre el amooor a Misa-chan y si no es capaaaaaz de respondeeeer a una ganas un menúúúú entero graaatis para la próóóxima veeez –dijo la gerente aun en estado moe–.

- Está bien. Misaaaa…

Misaki se volvió hacia Usui. Seguro que el pervertido iba a aprovechar la situación para decir cualquier tontería.

- … ¿en qué piensas si te digo Romeo y Julieta?

_Fiesta del colegio… fuegos artificiales… beso…_

- Sha… Shakespeare.

- Tan ingeniosa como siempre. ¿Y en qué piensas si te digo que una vez salté desde la azotea?

_Beso… Usui…_

- Que estás loco.

- ¿Y en qué piensas si te digo que estoy loco por ti?

…

- Idiota.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –se oyó gritar a la gerente, a punto de caer en coma de la emoción–.

Usui sonrió y se dio la vuelta, saliendo del Maid Latte con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Se le ha olvidado coger el billete para el menú gratis –señaló Erika–.

- ¡No creo que le importeeeee! –respondió la gerente con voz de niña y rodeada de jarrones que no dejaban de llenar y llenar y llenar con flores moe Honoka y Erika–.

- Le voy a matar –murmuró en cuanto a ella Misaki–.

Cuando salió del Maid Latte por la puerta trasera, Usui la estaba esperando apoyado contra una pared, brazos cruzados, una pierna plegada. Siempre hacia lo mismo.

- Mi diosa del amor por fin ha salido –dijo con voz burlona–.

- No me digas que has estado esperando aquí toda la tarde.

- Al ser Afrodita deberías saber que el amor no tiene límites.

Ambos callaron y Usui la miró con una sonrisa tierna antes de murmurar:

- Misaki...

- Usui…

- Te quiero…

- Te odio…

- … y quiero terminar el menú.

- ¡Pero si te has comido todo!

Usui le sonrió y, tomándola por sorpresa, la cogió con el brazo por la cintura y la empujó hacia él, rozando levemente sus labios con los de la chica. Con la otra mano en la nuca de la muchacha, juntó sus frentes y la miró a los ojos. Misaki estaba ruborizada y aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Al sentir la mano de Usui deslizarse en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se perdió en un mar verde, intercambiando sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras, deseos sin sonido. Misaki se mordió los labios de indecisión, como si no quisiese dejar escapar ningún sentimiento, pero fue más fuerte que ella, no lo pudo evitar y devolvió el beso a Usui, quien sonrió durante un momento antes de responder a los labios de la chica a la que quería.

Misaki se separó un momento de él y se recostó contra su torso.

- Definitivamente, esta es mi comida preferida –le susurró Usui con voz de alienígena seductor al oído–.

- ¡Pervertido! –gritó Misaki deshaciéndose del abrazo y saliendo del callejón a un paso furioso–.

* * *

_¡Buenas! Algunos a lo mejor se habrán dado cuenta de que este capítulo es de "Entre ladrones y rubies, tu corazón". La razón es que pienso hacer una recopilación de distintos eventos en el Maid Latte y con cada uno de ellos hacer distintas historias. Por lo tanto, se podría decir que es una recopilación de distintos one-shots basados todos en eventos del Maid Latte._

_Si tienen sugerencias o alguna idea de evento, ¡no duden en dejarme una review y escribiré algo sobre ello! ^^_

_Como este capítulo ya ha sido publicado en otra historia, les añado otro evento más: ¡el Antiguo Egipto! ¡Que disfruten de la lectura!_


	2. Entre dioses egipcios

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**2. Entre dioses egipcios**

- Los animales no están autorizados en el establecimiento, ¡y lo sabes!

Misaki miró con recelo a Licht, el gato de Usui. El rubio lo había traído al Maid Latte en una de sus fantasías alienígenas y quería entrar con el gato, lo cual estaba prohibido.

- Pero Misa-chan, los gatos eran animales sagrados en el Antiguo Egipto, las mascotas preferidas de los faraones. Así que Licht debería tener derecho a entrar, si es que el tema de hoy en el café es realmente el de "Dioses Egipcios".

- ¡Licht es solo un gato, no un dios!

- Misaki, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó una voz–.

La chica se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara interrogativa de Satsuki.

- No es nada gerente, solo Usui que se ha empeñado en traer al Maid Latte su gato…

- Era un animal sagrado en el Antiguo Egipto –repitió el aludido con cara chibi–.

- ¿Un animal sagrado? ¡Entonces podría ser nuestra mascota egipcia!

- ¡¿Quééééé?! –gritó Misaki con cara de demonio–. Pero no podemos…

La gerente no la hizo ni caso y le pasó a Licht, que miró a Misaki con dos ojos interrogativos.

- Misa, llévalo con Aoi, para que le confeccione un traje egipcio. También ve a cambiarte, las chicas y tú os tenéis que poner los trajes. Me voy a ver cómo andan en la cocina.

- Me muero de ganas de ver a Misaki en egipcia… –susurró Usui con voz de pervertido seductor–.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Me podrás abanicar con ramas de palmeras?

- ¡Que te calles, maldito alienígena!

Ruborizada, Misaki entró en los vestuarios. A ella le tocó ponerse de Hathor, diosa del baile, la belleza, la maternidad y el amor. Una poli-diosa, pensó Misaki mientras que se ponía su túnica blanca de lino. También se puso unas sandalias de cuero y unos brazaletes dorados con forma de serpiente en los brazos, como el resto de maids.

- Misa, ¿sabes que tu diosa a menudo se representaba como una vaca? Tal vez deberías ponerte cuernos –se burló Honoka con voz acida–.

- ¡Tengo una idea mejor! –afirmó Aoi entrando en los vestuarios con un extraño tocado para el pelo–. Misaki se tiene que poner esto en el pelo y…

- ¡Estas en los vestuarios de las chicas! –gritó Erika tirándole un peine en plena cara–.

Mientras que Aoi salía corriendo, Misaki cogió el tocado del suelo, un tocado con dos cuernos negros y largos que encerraban un disco naranja y brillante. Después de que Erika le arreglase el pelo en el estilo egipcio (es decir con dos coletas que terminaban en una banda dorada de metal), Misaki pudo ponerse el tocado y salir para dar las gracias a Aoi. A ella la siguieron el resto de maids, disfrazadas en sus respectivas diosas: Erika era Bastet, diosa de la alegría; Honoka era Sekhmet, protectora de la medicina y a la vez diosa de la guerra; Subaru era Isis, diosa de la maternidad…

Todas salieron en medio de los aplausos y exclamaciones de los clientes, que empezaban a entrar en el restaurante. Misaki estaba a punto de ir a dar la bienvenida al primero de ellos cuando se quedó parada de la sorpresa: Licht estaba tranquilamente tumbado en una especie de trono dorado, su piel gris bien peinada, con una diadema en la cabeza y una serpiente (símbolo de la realeza en el Antiguo Egipto) en medio. Al lado de él estaba Usui, que se había sentado cerca de su gato al entrar con el resto de clientes y miraba a Misaki con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo ni porqué, Misaki fue a verle, inclinándose al llegar delante de él.

- ¿Qué quiere tomar?

- Me encanta como te queda esa túnica, Misa-chan –dijo él saltándose su pregunta–.

El rubio se inclinó y murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo lo oyera Misaki:

- Se te marcan las curvas, me vas a hacer pensar en cosas pervertidas.

Misaki instantáneamente se ruborizó. Con la ceja arqueada temblando de enojo, la chica volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué quiere tomar?

- Un zumo de naranja.

Como si no supiese que no lo había.

- Ya sabe que en nuestros eventos especiales el menú cambia completamente.

- Igual que la ropa de las maids, entonces. Si hubiese un evento todos los días vendría aquí todas las tardes solo para verte así vestida.

Le iba a matar.

- ¿Qué-quie-re-pe-dir? –preguntó Misaki con un aura demoniaca saliendo de su alrededor–.

- Una manzana en plato de juncos. Espero que este buena, después de todo soy el dueño de este gato divino, lo que me podría poner a la altura de un faraón.

- ¿Un faraón? ¿Tú?

- Tienes razón, para ser reconocido como un buen faraón necesito una reina… como tú, Ayuzawa.

El corazón de Misaki se aceleró y la chica se fue corriendo a la cocina, con la cara completamente roja.

Cuando salió del Maid Latte por la puerta trasera, Usui la estaba esperando apoyado contra una pared, brazos cruzados, una pierna plegada. Siempre hacia lo mismo.

- Deberías dejar de esperarme, los demás se van a hacer ideas.

- ¿Qué tipos de ideas?

- Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, Usui.

El rubio se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿Qué ideas, Ayuzawa?

- Pues que tú y yo…

- ¿Sí?

- Ya sabes…

- No lo sé.

- Que estamos juntos…

- ¿No es el caso?

Misaki levantó la cara, topándose con dos ojos verdes que la miraban tiernamente.

- Me da igual lo que la gente piense. Solo me importa lo que tú piensas.

- Usui…

- ¿Qué piensas sobre mí, Misaki?

La chica juntó sus manos con las de Usui.

- Pienso que he hecho un error.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Usui, ligeramente sorprendido–.

- He cometido el error de querer un alienígena pervertido.

Usui le sonrió y sin poder aguantarse más la beso. Misaki, que aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de decir, le respondió y pasó los brazos por el cuello de su acosador, acercando sus cabezas.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? ¿Qué sería de ellos? Nada de eso importaba. Misaki tan solo quería vivir el presente y sentir a Usui con ella, en ese momento, cuando la besaba y la tomaba por la cintura. Si, realmente se había enamorado de un alienígena, pensó.

De repente, algo rozó sus piernas. Asustada, Misaki gritó lo suficiente como para que la oyeran en toda la ciudad y pegó un salto, pasando sus piernas alrededor de Usui y pegándose a él. El rubio la aguantaba como podía, sacudido por la risa.

- ¿Miauuuu?

Misaki bajó la mirada para ver a Licht que la miraba con atención. Cuando volvió a mirar a Usui, éste le estaba sonriendo.

- Adoro a este gato –afirmó Usui consolidando su agarre alrededor de Misaki y sugiriendo con ello la razón por la que adoraba repentinamente a Licht–.

- ¡Bájame, alienígena pervertido!

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, si tienen alguna sugerencia de evento sobre el que quieren que escriba o si simplemente les ha o no gustado, o incluso si quieren contarme su vida, ¡no duden en dejar una pequeñita-minuscula-microscopica review al menos! ;D_

_¡Hasta pronto para mas eventos!_


	3. Entre cheongsams chinos

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara. _

_Una cosilla sobre el Cap. 2: como bien se hizo notar en un comentario, Atenea era la diosa de la sabiduría (representada por un búho) y de la guerra (simbolizada por su escudo y su casco), al igual que su hermano Ares, también Dios de la guerra. Espero que haya aclarado las dudas ^^ Y muchas gracias a quién hizo el comentario, se me había olvidado explicarlo _

_Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, sobre este Cap: los cheongsams son un tipo de vestido tradicional chino ^^_

* * *

**3. Entre cheongsams chinos**

- Pediré tallarines, arroz 4 primaveras, sushis, pan chino, pollo con curry y sopa.

- Esto… ¿seguro que quiere tomarse todo eso sensei? –preguntó Misaki con ojos incrédulos–. No querría que uno de nuestros clientes tuviese una indigestión…

- No pasa nada, Misa-chan cuidaría de mí en ese caso –respondió un rubio–.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Si, Misa-chan cuidaría de mí y además haría de mi maid personal.

- ¡Voy a dar el pedido! –avisó Misaki dándose la vuelta y corriendo como podía con su vestido hacia la cocina–.

Siguiendo el evento de aquel día, "Día Chino", Misaki se había puesto un cheongsam azul con dibujos negros de flores y se había hecho dos moños en la cabeza, lo cual ponía a descubierto sus delicadas facciones.

- ¡Un momento!

Misaki se dio la vuelta hacia Usui.

- ¿Quiere pedir algo más?

- No. Solamente quiero decirte que estas demasiado guapa. Deberías decir a Aoi que deje de maquillarte, no quiero que otros chicos miren a mi novia.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! –murmuró Misaki estrujando su pobre abanico blanco y haciendo salir un aura demoniaca a su alrededor–.

- Es que el corte en tu vestido deja ver tus piernas y es terriblemente atractivo… Aunque pensándolo bien seguro que ninguno se acerca a ti si te beso. Misa-chan, dame un beso.

¡Y encima le ponía cara chibi!

- ¡CALLATE! –gritó Misaki para estupefacción de los clientes antes de irse volando a los vestuarios–.

Maldito Usui, pensó al ver su cara roja en el espejo. Por su culpa había molestado a la clientela y se había sonrojado y tenía el corazón batiendo a cien por hora y se moría de ganas de besarle y… ¡¿Qué?! Ay Dios, estaba más confundida que una lechuga. ¿Una lechuga? ¡Pero que estaba diciendo! Ese alienígena la había dejado hecha un lío con solo unas palabras.

Ese alienígena… Sin poder evitarlo, el pensamiento del rubio y su cara chibi arrancaron una sonrisa enternecida a Misa. ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de él? Si, puede que fueran eso: sus abrazos repentinos, sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, sus benditos ojos verdes, y sobretodo sus palabras, esas simples palabras tan sencillas cuando se dicen solas y tan especiales cuando se juntan.

Misaki volvió a llevar el menú a Usui y sintió efectivamente miradas de algunos clientes masculinos clavándose en ella en cuanto entró en la sala. Avanzó molesta y rápida hacia la mesa del rubio, pero antes de llegar apoyó mal el pie en el suelo y se torció el tobillo.

Todo sucedió en un segundo: el suelo acercándose a ella, la bandeja volando hacia arriba en el aire, y de repente un brazo alrededor de su cintura levantándola y otro atrapando la bandeja.

Con el soplo cortado, Misaki se incorporó, sabiendo de antemano quien la aguantaba.

- Arigato, Usui.

- ¡¿Estás bien Misaki?! –pregunto Erika que había visto todo, atrayendo la atención de Honoka y las demás–.

- Sí, sí, todo bien, seguid con lo vuestro.

- Hai.

- ¿Qué tal tu tobillo, Misaki? –preguntó Usui buscando una respuesta en sus ojos–.

Ese era él, siempre preocupándose por ella.

- Creo que bien, gracias.

- ¿Seguro? –insistió, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa correspondiente–.

- ¡Si te lo digo!

Misaki dio un paso para demostrarle que se encontraba perfectamente pero al apoyar el pie herido no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

- Déjame verlo.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Delante de los clientes?

- Tienes razón, vamos a los vestuarios. Pero primero quiero hacer una cosa…

Usui la besó repentinamente, aguantándola con fuerza para que no se cayera. Misaki le respondió casi sin darse cuenta pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

- No hagas eso delante de los clientes –le murmuró apartándose de él, pero no había manera, Usui la tenía aguantada por la cintura–.

- Era para dejar claro a los que aun pudiesen tener dudas que no estás libre. Eres MI novia. Bueno, vamos a ver esa herida. Pasa tu brazo por mis hombros, que te llevo a los vestuarios.

- Ni hablar pervertido, no puedes entrar a los vestuarios de las chicas ni yo al de los chicos.

- Pues a la cocina entonces.

- De acuerdo, vamos a la cocina.

Una vez allí, Usui levantó a Misaki tomándola de la cintura y la dejó sentada en el borde de la mesa. Las dos cocineras se quedaron algo sorprendidas y se alejaron un momento a tomar un café en la máquina del vestuario de las chicas.

Usui quitó la sandalia con tacón del pie de Misaki, sin darse cuenta del extremo sonrojo que provocaba en la chica, para quien cada contacto de él era una descarga. Si fuera electricidad, ya estaría muerta mil veces, pensó cerrando los ojos para no ver a Usui y ponerse aún más roja.

- ¿Te hago daño, Misaki?

- No, no, para nada.

- Es que como cerrabas los ojos… ¿O sería que estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas?

- ¡Cállate!

Riéndose, Usui le examinó rápidamente el pie.

- Creo que tienes una esguince –concluyó–. Así que nada de esfuerzo durante una semana. Después debería ir bien.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Soy un alienígena, ¿recuerdas? Estoy aquí para aprender tooooodo sobre la raza humana.

Misaki no pudo evitar reírse, haciendo sin darse cuenta que Usui sonriese. La risa de su novia era tan maravillosa como ella.

Usui fue a por unas vendas con las que rodeó el pie de Misaki de arriba abajo, haciéndolo parecer un pie de momia, como le dijo a ella burlándose. Al ver que las cocineras volvían, ambos se apartaron y se sentaron en el suelo del pasillo, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Pero la duda no tardó en disiparse: la gerente llegó con un aparato de fotos y mientras que le sangraba la nariz y llenaba todo de flores moe, se puso a hacer de paparazzi y disparar flashes de los novios ; ello hizo que Misaki intentase apartarse de Usui y que Usui redoblase sus esfuerzos de abrazarla para tener una foto. Entre una cosa y otra, se pasaron treinta minutos haciendo eso, hasta que el restaurante quedó vacío.

La gerente se fue con un centenar de fotos en la mano y la cara de quien ha visto un ángel, mientras que Misaki y Usui se peleaban tirándose las flores moe que cubrían el pasillo. Al terminar, Usui estaba tirado en el suelo, con Misaki a su lado muerta de risa. La Presidenta se apoyó ligeramente en un codo, hasta estar de frente con la cara girada hacia ella de Usui.

Todo el mundo se había ido, flores moe recubrían el suelo, y ante ella estaba el alienígena que quería. Nada podía ser más perfecto para Misaki.

Usui alzó una mano y quitó un pétalo del pelo de su novia, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- Estooo… eeeh… –dijo sin decir nada–.

- ¿Quieres cenar chino? –le preguntó cortando su molestia Usui–.

- ¿Cómo que cenar chino? No pretenderás cenar aquí…

- Exactamente, cenar aquí. Ya se han ido todos y hoy es tu turno de cerrar el restaurante, así que podemos cenar sin molestar a nadie. Ya pagaré yo el menú, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Sí, tienes razón, mejor empiezo a cocinar ahora mismo.

Ambos se levantaron y Usui la acompañó hasta una mesa, donde la sentó y le dejó una copa con agua (Misaki se negó rotundamente a beber vino). Cinco minutos más tarde ya tenía la comida preparada, porque así de rápido era el alienígena. Al mismo tiempo, tan solo había preparado un plato de tallarines, que trajo con dos palitos para comer.

Los tallarines estaban tremendamente buenos, pero eso no fue lo mejor de la comida. Lo mejor fue sin lugar a dudas que Usui había cocinado, vaya a saber Dios cómo, un solo y enorme fideo, del que Misaki cogió sin darse cuenta un extremo y Usui sabiéndolo perfectamente otro extremo. Resumiendo: al final quedaba diez centímetros de tallarín, Misaki y Usui cada uno con un extremo en la boca y ambos mirándose el uno al otro.

Esto parece la Bella y el Vagabundo versión china, no pudo evitar pensar Misaki. La chica se ruborizó: al final de la escena había un beso. Viéndola dudar, Usui se tragó el resto del tallarín, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran por un momento. Maldiciendo y bendiciendo simultáneamente al trozo de fideo, el rubio se lo tragó antes de inclinarse en la mesa y besar de nuevo a Misaki.

- Nunca me habían sabido tan bien unos tallarines –afirmó Usui con una sonrisa cuando se separaron–.

- Y tú nunca habías tenido un sabor tan… exótico –le repuso Misaki–.

La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras que Usui perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la silla de la sorpresa.

- ¡Usui! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó alarmada Misaki dejándose caer al suelo a pesar de la esguince–.

El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo, sacudido de temblores. Misaki tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que eran temblores de risa, no de dolor.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Usui se tumbó sobre la espalda y alzó un brazo, dejando caer completamente la mano.

- Es que… creo que… me he hecho… una esguince en la mano… jajaja… Va a ser que… el amor de Misa-chan… ¡es peligroso!

Si aún tenía la fuerza de reírse y hacer humor es que se encontraba bien, se dijo la chica con una sonrisa de alivio.

- Idiota… –murmuró Misaki antes de tomar la mano herida y agacharse para besarla–.

* * *

_¡Holaaaaa!_

_Querría dar las gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros comentarios, ¡la verdad es que no me esperaba que estas historias os encantasen a algunos de vosotros de primeras! */* _

_Esta es la historia que más me ha gustado de todas las que he escrito, tal vez porque tiene un aire italiano con eso de los tallarines que casi parecen spaghettis… Enfin, ¡espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi! :D_

_¡No duden en dejar sus comentarios y muchiiiiiiisimas gracias por su apoyo!_


End file.
